What is the right judgement?
by i iz no one
Summary: Please read the bold starting and ending for a bit more information. Story where I feel this is how Maou should be judged and how he should have acted if questioned for his actions. Could have some EmixMaou in it but won;t be until later in the story. Please read, comment, review, criticize etc!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello there fellow readers! This is my first every foray into the realm of literature (I done scientific writing before but this is completely new). Having said that it would be great if I can get some constructive criticism from every viewer who decides to grace my story with their presence.**

 **Enough of the blabber, lets me elaborate on some technical aspects of the story (timeline along with light novels). THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS.**

 **Not sure on when this story will take place as I'm taking bits and pieces from every light novel etc. **SPOILER** Maou won't have his better half sword **SPOILER****

 **Mainly from Maou's perspective**

 **Might get a little philosophical which may not agree with everyone so I apologize in advance (You should be able to understand this much from the title, I will be judging what is considered Right)**

 **I'm not sure about pairings, if any there will be some understanding taking place.**

 **Not to sure how long I'm going to let this story run as I stated above, this is my f first ever take on rhetorical writing**

 **Finally, probably the one most people care about, update periods... Honestly, I I'm hoping to get atleast 2-3 chapters out every month. Having said that, the individual length of each chapter might vary significantly depending on how the writing juices flow. If in the worst case I don't get even 1 chapter out in a certain month I will update with comments stating that I haven't forgotten about the story (or maybe I did forget once again I'm not very certain)**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LETS BEGIN THE STORY.**

 **P.S. *I used finally above and my lazy fingers don't want to move up on the mouse pad so let me use p.s. K?***

 **If you like to story but don't appreciate the direction its going, or maybe who want to see a side plot please feel free and leave a comment about your plans and I'll see if I can change it somehow.**

* * *

"Ashiya I think I'm going for a walk this room is getting to stuffy, especially with Urushihara laptop making that annoying buzzing sound" said Maou with an exasperated tone as he shut the door behind him.

"Alright sire just be home before... oh he already left" sighed Ashiya with a sad tone.

"I am not worthy of placating his highness frustration" cried Ashiya with a saucepan in his right hand.

"Yeah you really are worthless" said Urushihara resting his head on one hand while gazing into his computer screen and not giving a damn about Ashiya is saying.

"I know! I will make sire his favorite that will surely cheer him up" said Ashiya excitedly as if purpose has been instilled in his life.

"Mmhmm why don't you do that" responded Urushihara.

Things weren't feeling right, thought Maou. No, things where to quiet, there hasn't been any action in the past at the moment 2 months, not that he missed having to deal with his homeland problems.

"Its not like I can ask Emilia if she knows anything" yawned Maou as he lazily sat on a old park bench in the middle of a green field watching children play on the playground.

"Even if I ask she won't share the information, I mean I know Esmerelda is keeping her up to date with Enta Isla affairs."

"It will always result in "Blah Blah Blah You're the devil the less who know the less you can destroy Blah Blah Blah" in the best Emi impression he could make.

She had a point though, I am the devil after all. I have destroyed many things, with and without purpose.

"Still I doubt I'm much different then some human."

It was times like these where even with his 300 years of knowledge, he still wasn't able to come close with a semi intact explanation to some of the most pondered upon philosophical aspects on how the world runs.

Many times he would push the matter aside with "Hey I'm a demon and these are human matters" but deep down only time will tell how long that excuse will keep working for him.

"Well it's getting dark and this devil needs to get some grub in his stomach. I better head home" said Maou sleepily as he rubbed his eyes open from his daze.

"Spent half my day pondering again didn't I. Oh well, better than getting into useless arguments with Urushihara or Emilia." sulked Maou as he walked home.

" _You have been sulking a lot lately haven't you_ " thought a small voice in Maou's head as he continued on the sidewalk.

" _Maybe you should return to the demon world and just check up on everything that will surely ease your nerves_ "

"No" said Maou firmly

"I am not returning there until I can figure out a plan, a plan to unite the demon race once again. This time with a new notion, a notion that is less contingent on violence and extermination of humans"

" _COME ON! You have been saying that for the past month already! Relying on Camio to give you your information on how the demons are fairing with out you. EVEN ATER YOU GET THE INFORMATION WHAT DO YOU DO WITH IT?"_ Screamed the little voice in Maou's head.

"Nothing" Maou subconsciously whispered.

" _EXACTLY! YOU JUST SULK AROUND AND PONDER ON PETTY HUMAN ISSUES AS IF THEY REALLY AFFECT YOU_ "

"I'm going to get a headache at this rate." said Maou trying to divert his brain on to other issues.

It was dusk and the sun was setting fast, the children's laughter and cheer were fading into the distance as he walked away from the park.

"Camio!" Exclaimed Maou

"He usually comes on Saturday! He must be waiting at the Devil's Fortess for me" causing Maou to break into a cold sprint.

After running for 300 yards Maou realized something.

"Wait... I forgot... he hasn't came for 3 weeks" said Maou while clenching his fist.

"He must noticed how ineffective I have been lately, not relaying orders, not executing plans he been encouraging. Every week he gave me information, on slow weeks he wouldmake things up such as how some demons were growing flowers, but he still tried his best" choked Maou clearly heartbroken at the thought of his mentor abandoning him.

"I get it now... he moved on... he did it in the best interest for the demon-kind... They must have grew tired with how stagnant things have been."

"DAMN IT! If I realized sooner I would have returned to the demon world and at least shown them I am trying to figure things out!"

"Have things really gotten this bad for me..." cryed Maou as he looked into the orange sky

"Have I gotten to the state where I drove myself to start thinking about returning to Ente Isla"

"If Emi gets word I thought about returning let alone said it out loud, then - "

" _Then what?_ " returned the small voice in his head

"Dear god not this conversation again" screamed the major portion of Maou's brain.

" _You can destroy the hero if you wanted, all you need is to take the fight to the public and ask Urushihara to spicen things up a bit and voila! You got all the magic you need."_

At that moment Maou woke up as a cold breeze flew past him.

"Oh god that was too real" though Maou as his eyes darted around gaining an understanding of his surroundings.

It was well past dark and that means...

"Crap, Ashiya is going to be so pissed off! I'm late for dinner" said Maou while running at top speed.

He ran for a solid 3 minutes when he decided he had enough fun and games.

"Alright! I can see this magic field and I doubt I;m going to keep my cool any longer" yelled Maou as he stop dead in his tracks.

" _ **Very good, oh how very good" hissed a deep voice resonating all around Maou as if it was the shield conversing with him.**_

" _ **Seems like I caught a slightly intelligent fish, not intelligent enough. It took you 3 minutes and 42 seconds the realize you have been trapped in your deathbed." hissed the same deep voice however this time it was in a slight mocking tone.**_

"Not Exactly."

"It took me 3 seconds to realize something was off, another 5 seconds to realize, Hey this is magic, and finally 4 seconds to pinpoint and plan my first attacks" Maou responded who vanished from his current location

He was know 15 feet in the air and aimed a kick into the air, which seemed like the apex of the shield dome.

The force of the kick which was fueled by using some of the magic in the shield was enough to cause a disruption in the unfamiliar character who summoned the barrier.

This disruption allowed a small gap in the barrier which Maou used to escape his "deathbed".

Maou who had his initial plan which was to run back home and avoid a lecture from Ashiya, ended up getting ruined due to the interference.

In fact he managed to run the complete opposite direction, which not only pissed Maou because his trip would be longer but now he can't talk his way into making Urushihara eat all the left overs.

Whenever Maou came home past dinner time for non-work related reasons Ashiya would make him eat left overs, most of the time Urushihara would end up having to eat the leftovers because... well its Urushihara, which to Maou seemed like a worthy punishment.

But at the moment Maou couldn't worry to much about that as he is trying to quickly assess his surroundings for better odds at defeated his opponent, who by the way is hooded and unable to be easily identified.

While in the shield Maou was able to absorb enough demonic energy to allow him to turn into his demonic form for a lengthy period of time. However he wasn't to keen on reverting back to that state, especially not in the middle of an unfamiliar location. Maou was rather proud of himself for being able to think that fast.

About ten seconds have passed since Maou exited the barrier and in that time he has secured himself a safe location where he can examine the area from which the shield was summoned.

In another ten seconds some footsteps where heard in the direction Maou was looking. Those ten seconds where like millennia to Maou, who hasn't fought in along time and was trying to get ensure his ass wont get kicked tonight.

Under the light from a lamppost the tip of a shoe could be seen. Maou was certain the magic signature this person was radiating was the same as the person who trapped him in their magic shield.

Since Maou was in the dark and was concealing himself through using a dumpster he has a perfect opportunity to lunge forward at the individual in hope he will strike his assailant and end him in a single blow. However, before he made contact with the hooded person he was able to catch a glimpse behind the mask of who he was about wound.

The sight made Maou's gut wrench but it was to late.

The gap was to small and in a few milliseconds, his fist would meet the stomach of...

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story!**

 **Please comment and review, each review indicates that I was able to persuade someone to actually use their brain to type something =).**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes, and if yo catch them please feel free to PM me or leave them in your review so I can edit them as soon as possible!**

 **Let's make this story great everyone**

 **\- I Iz No one**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Presence

**Happy New Years!**

 **Chapter 2 is here at last! Lastly, I hope the cliffhanger on the last chapter wasn't cheesy or anything... once again that was the first cliffhanger I ever wrote (Try imagining writing cliffhangers in a scientific paper =|). I stated it before and I don't mind saying it again but this is my first attempt at novel type of writing (most of my literary works are scientific papers).**

 **If there are some people who don't know what the plot of the story is let me give a brief introduction. As the title states I will be giving my take on how one would judge Maou for the atrocities he has committed on Ente Isla. Alright enough of me, hope you enjoy!**

It's too late; the gap was too small... in a matter of milliseconds Maou's fist would collide with the masked figure. The only thing he could do at this point was to pray his attack wouldn't fatally wound his opponent. A devil praying, the irony was bitter but it was all he could do at this point.

He was so content with his life at this point. After all he has done in Ente Isla commanding over the demon race. Sure, he justified himself by claiming it was all for the demon race and to ensure the future for latter generations. Yet that wasn't enough, it will never be enough, after all there were decisions he could have made that could have gotten the job done but in less brutal methods.

After retreating to earth he cursed himself for stooping so low as to become something so despicable, that he almost wanted to scrape of his skin until there was just flesh and bone. Yes, he became "A human", the very creature he fought against, the same creature he had himself and his army prey upon.

As he lived his life on Earth he began to understand new ideologies, maybe it was his human emotions causing him to not think straight, but he still didn't fight against them.

The human shell totally enveloped his soul creating a layer which couldn't be pierced from the inside. With each step his shell left behind a new color, a color which he hoped might help him start a new beginning - to turn over a new leaf. He even established a new philosophy; to always be willing to help, not just demons but also humans, and most importantly. Even his mission soon began to change; to close the gap between demons and humans.

Yes... he was pretty happy with how far he was able to climb in earth, without having to hurt another human. But that would all change; today he would seriously wound a human. Hell, he should have negotiated before straight on attacking.

*CHRUCCK*

The figure grabbed it stomach and howled on the spot. Maou who couldn't bear hearing the screams covered his ears in hope he could pass out. No he can't, he needs to man up for his actions.

After a few seconds the figure stopped circling in spot and began to fall backwards. Having noticed this, Maou quickly placed his arms behind his assailant and slowly laid himself onto the cold sidewalk with the individual's feet slowly sliding forward. He was trying to be as gentle as possible so that he wouldn't disturb any organs within the person gut region and cause further pain.

All he needed to do was lift the mask and reveal the true identity of his assailant; he already had a pretty good clue on who it was. As he placed his hand on the mask his fingertips touching the cheeks of the passed out assailant, he felt coldness. His heart began beating uncontrollably as all the worst case scenarios began playing in his head.

"Dear god" he muttered "I killed him".

The face was that of a middle aged man with black hair and blue eyes. Nothing about this man was striking, just ordinary, nothing worth remembering. But why was it that Maou was able to recognize him?

The reason Maou was able to identify him earlier was because he was a regular at MgRonalds for the past month. He always ordered the same menu item around the same time every day. Not only that but he always sat at the same spot and ate in the same fashion.

As creepy as it may sound, but most of the MgRonalds staff paid attention to how this individual ate his meals. He was so monotonous that it was a real site to see. Whenever he entered the store the entire MgRonalds staff would talk about him.

'Oh he's back guys, anyone wanna bet on whether he will order something different?'

Once it was apparent that he would always order the same menu item the staff would start preparing his meal before he would even order. Even those who didn't have their shift when he arrived knew he came and asked for the regular.

Maou thought this was amazing really. To him it seems like a normal occurrence, but for his human co workers they took it so differently. 'I guess being especially ordinary can make you famous, huh' thought Maou.

The customer never smiled or frowned. He was just like a robot.

But tomorrow the MgRonalds staff would not see him again. Soon they would start wondering where he went, and sure enough as unlikely as it could be the authorities might get involved. Judging by how humans react this didn't seem like a far stretch to Maou.

Maou began searching for a pulse but to no avail. He couldn't sense any air escaping the man's mouth nor did his chest rise and fall. Just a lifeless body, like the countless others he had seen, yet this body was creating so much turmoil in his mind. He couldn't bear it and for a moment he felt his lunch climb up his body, wanting to escape the captivity within his stomach. Maou held it back with a hand over his mouth. It wasn't just his lunch that wanted to be let loose, his mental awareness was ebbing away, causing him to collapse on the pavement. He wasn't just going to lose it yet, he tried his damn hardest to remain conscious.

After tossing and turning on the pavement for what seemed like forever he realized something important.

He shot up immediately like someone stuck two leads of the same car battery to his fingers.

This was just a normal human; he couldn't sense any signs that he was from Ente Isla, plus the barrier that engulfed him was made from demonic energy, and surely this person wasn't demon. Even if he was part demon he should have easily survived his punch. Things weren't adding up and Maou began to feel devastated once again.

"Damn it, I still looks like I killed him, and he may not have even been related to the person who assaulted me"

"For all I know he was just passing through the area" yelled Maou

For the first time in a long time Maou felt this type of sadness, sadness after committing a heinous crime, a crime where one realizes how far they went.

'But wait' Maou thought. 'There doesn't seem to be any signs of him bleeding?'

"Internal organ damage" Maou said aloud.

He quickly lifted the other party's shirt and the sight before him was truly a sight no one should ever witness.

His lunch ended up on the pavement in the end.

There, right before him laid a dead man with a gaping hole in his chest. The area where his heart should have been was completely devoid of flesh and bone.

"This… this…." was all Maou could stammer as he tried wrapping his head around things.

"This was truly some form of demonic sorcery" uttered Maou as his eyes tried to settle anywhere but on the mutilated corpse beside him.

This day was far to exhausting for him. He needed to return to his Demon Generals for consultation on their opinions on what just transpired.

After assessing his magic reserve he determined that he should have enough for a teleport, however, unsure on how far it will take him.

"I should be able to reach home from here, but probably scraping it at best" grunted Maou lifting the man on his back

He suddenly felt very conscious as he tried feeling the hole in the man's chest upon his back. After all it wasn't everyday where you see, let alone feel a literal hole in a body.

'Maybe I should walk' said Maou aloud

"What if another assassin comes for me? I'll need some magic to defend myself"

"No, anything is better than carrying a heartless man across the streets." pondered Maou.

"I'm surprised no one noticed this incident" though Maou while quickly scanning around before he cast his teleport.

"3… 2…. 1… and off we go" muttered Maou as he prepared the incantations.

-O.o.O-

*15 minutes before the current time*

"Urushihara did you fill out that MgRonalds application Maou handed to you?" harped Ashiya while picking up and cleaning the dishes that were spread out on their "so called" dinner table.

"I hope milord is doing well, he hasn't returned for a while; I wonder if he had anything to eat since morning"

"Yeah whatever" sighed Urushihara passively eyes locked on the animated characters on his computer screen.

Couple minutes passed by accompanied with deadly silence.

"Urushihara-" said Ashiya only to be cut off

"Ashiya seriously stop fussing over every small issue you can think of. It's really getting annoying; in fact you have been having more of them recently, which is even worse.

"I am not fussing over anything; I'm just worried about milord! He is acting highly irritable these days and I'm not sure why"

"Go ahead and ask him" retorted Urushihara while trying to concentrate on the animated characters displayed on his screen, he knew he just signed the agreement to get a 20-minute lecture from Ashiya but he didn't care at this point.

"How dare you say that!"

"Here we go again….."

"How dare you show that attitude towards Demon General Alciel" bellowed Ashiya.

"Well Demon General Alciel wasn't acting appropriate in his position so _DEMON GENERAL_ Lucifer decided to take action" making sure to put as much emphasis as he can on the "demon general" honorific.

"You made your point, but you must agree that something is clearly bothering Demon King"

"Once again Ashiya, I believe so but if he isn't discussing the matter with us then it probably isn't as important."

"But still-" cut in Ashiya

"I'm not done yet" remarked Urushihara who spared Ashiya a glance to get his point across.

"As I was saying…. if you feel he doesn't want to bother us with it, and you feel so inclined to ask him then go right ahead. We are demon generals for a reason, to make decisions that will help Maou and further his goals."

Ashiya whose mouth was hanging far lower than what a normal human should be capable of was looking at Urushihara with what Urushihara called "Ashiya dumb ass dumbfounded face".

Another silence shrouded the demon fortress but this time it was Urushihara to break it with a more concerned face that usual.

"Did you sense that Ashiya" inquired Urushihara while typing vigorously on his computer.

"Yes I did but where did it originate from?" responded Ashiya who was looking outside the window on the Devil's Castle.

"Somewhere near" said Ashiya trying to pinpoint where he felt magic be released "the park" completed Urushihara who was now standing next to Ashiya trying to examine the outside surroundings.

Suzuno was staying with Emilia to discuss "women related things" so she said her demon neighbors. It was a terrible lie and she knew it but no one really pried too much about the real details of her meetings with Emilia.

"Ashiya this is a perfect opportunity to scout around and look for the location and hopefully chip off some magic to fill our reserves" said Urushihara excitedly.

"No. I'm sure milord already sensed this and will be returning to the devil castle to consult with us regarding this." responded Ashiya locking his eyes outside scanning every single detail for any sign of abnormality.

"In fact, I believe milord is in the center of this magic presence and we should remain here to protect the castle from foreign siege."

"I don't know about you but I'm going to scout around and see what I can find" said the NEET who summoned his demonic purple wings; stretching them out as he prepared for flight.

"NO STOP!" yelled Ashiya shutting the window in an effort to stop the NEET from escaping. "What if milord arrives very soon! What will I say when he questions your lack of presence."

"It's not like he is gonna randomly teleport here and start giving orders" sneered Lucifer.

" _ **I didn't randomly teleport, I calculated it precisely. Also my first order is for you to stand down Lucifer, and listen to Alciel judgement for once." bellowed a deep voice behind the two demonic males. The voice itself carried a chilling tone that caused Lucifer to break into a cold sweat.**_

"MILORD! Why are you standing on our DINNER TABLE" screeched Ashiya who was pondering about how many times he will need to scrub the wood furniture to deem it worthy for being eaten on.

"Ashiya, calm down we clearly have more pressing matters to deal with." sighed Maou while stepping of the only table present in the devil's castle.

"I apologize milord, forgive my insolence" bowed Alciel who quickly glanced at Lucifer signaling him to bow as well.

"No need for formalities, but please make some room in here we got an unexpected and peculiar guest with us today."

"Milord! I asked you to give me 30 minutes in advance before you invite someone over. How else am I supposed to prepare food and clean our humble abode to suit current living standards."

"Ashiya, you don't need to prepare for the dead" spoke Maou while snapping his fingers.

A body materialized in the designated "clean" area on the apartment floor, the same body which Maou fought except there wasn't a shirt on this time.

Urushihara gazed intently on the corpse while Ashiya was covering his mouth in disgust.

Maou told his roommates the details of the occurrence a while ago and making sure to emphasize the part where the man had a hole in his chest since the beginning.

Finally Urushihara broke the dreadful silence which was infesting the Devil's fortress.

"Hey Ashiya aren't you worried how the blood with stain the floor"

"Now is not the time for petty jokes" said Maou strictly while gazing at his subordinates hoping they could provide any insight that could possibly shed any light on the issue.

"Milord, I understand you said this earlier and I apologize for having you repeat yourself but you said this _hole_ was present before you punched him?"

"Yes Ashiya that is correct"

"Well then Milord this is clearly necromancy and since you said the shield that encompassed you was made with demonic energy then it must be a demon from Ente Isla. Wouldn't you agree Lucifer?"

Lucifer who was deep in thought didn't respond immediately to Ashiya's inquiry but instead mumbled

"Malacoda died a while ago"

Seeing as how his scene partners appeared to have reached the same conclusion as he did it was safe to proceed to the next step in analyzing the situation.

"Yes Lucifer…. According to Camio, Demon General Malacoda has passed away this year which mea-" explained Maou but was cut short by Lucifer "No."

"No?" inquired Ashiya who wasn't able to discern the context in which Urushihara was thinking in.

"Barrbariccia isn't powerful enough to be able to control dead bodies with a missing heart. After all the basics of necromancy is controlling the heart of the unlucky target." explained lucifer still staring intently at the lifeless corpse in front of them.

"How are you so sure" asked Maou

"Because me and him never got along well with each other"

"You never get along with anyone" interjected Ashiya

"Hmmph say what you want but I'm a very charismatic guy." retorted Lucifer

"GUYS! Stay focused we don't have much time before Suzuno returns and I'll need to dispose of this body before she comes or else we will be in a lot of trouble." yelled Maou.

"As I was saying before an ill-mannered boor-"

"Lucifer I swear if you keep killing my time your laptop will learn to swim with a toaster in the bathtub.

Having his most valuable and only possession threatened Urushihara had no choice but to be concise and to the point or else risk living the rest of his like without any entertainment whatsoever.

"I and he fought a lot because he felt that he should have been a Demon General. Furthermore, he could only command freshly dead corpses and even so he wasn't able to command an army of 100 troops for over 2 hours."

"That sounds like a lot of skill though?" said Maou pointing out a major flaw in Urushihara explanation.

"No but from what you're saying this man was acting like a robot for 3 weeks. I'm almost 100% sure Barbariccia couldn't have pulled off that stunt. Also if it was him we should have sensed a gate opening just like at the beach when Ciriatto came emerging with his army." responded Lucifer now peering through the window examining the sky for any celestial abnormalities.

"Essentially you're saying that you don't know who could have done this, but they can't be from my demon army?" asked Maou playing with his hair as he sat in the corner pondering about any entity that could be the master of this corpse.

"Milord what is to say that whoever is behind this madness isn't currently aware of your current whereabouts and whether or not he is planning to lay siege on the devil's fortress." inquired Ashiya in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure Ashiya…. I think it's about time we find a way to defend ourselves. I would hate to ask for Emilia's help in this situation" said Maou with a wry smile.

"Speaking of which, they are already here; they just entered the perimeter" said Urushihara examining the camera software connected to the TechLogi camera he installed on top of the devil fortress door.

"CRAP!" yelled Maou "What should we do about this body! It's not like pig headed Emi is going to buy my story of being attacked"

"Dude chill out a bit, these walls are paper thin, they will definitely hear you yelling like a damsel in distress" said Urushihara flippantly.

"Who knows maybe they won't even enter our apartment." Ashiya added

"As if that ever happened! Whenever Emi comes over she makes it a point to check up on us to make sure we aren't up to _no-good_ " spat Maou using bunny ears to denote the _no good_.

"Ashiya help me lift this body and place it somewhere less noticeable"

"That's not gonna help" sang Urushihara focusing on the camera

"Lucifer if you aren't going to help how about you stall for time" said Maou exasperatedly.

"No way dud-"

"LUCIFER! FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP WHINING" yelled Maou inadvertently garnering the attention of the individuals outside of their apartment complex.

-O.o.O-

"Seems like there arguing" sighed Suzuno shaking her head.

"Not surprising, and I'm pretty sure it's about Lucifer…." commented Emi "Might as well use this moment to land some insults on him while he is being hounded on the devil side."

"You too are childish Emilia"

"Said the midget" mumbled Emilia

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Childish…. how childish"

"Let's just continue upwards."

-O.o.O-

"It's hopeless" said a dejected Maou "There literally isn't any place to make him less noticeable."

"Told you" retorted Urushihara only to gulp the last part after receiving a deathly glare from both Ashiya and Maou.

Maou for unknown reasons even to him was staring intently at the corpse, which in turn was inducing an awkward tension to settle in the devil's fortress.

"There at the stairs. Hehe maybe Emilia will fall backwards" mumbled Urushihara in an attempt to dissipate the increasing tension.

Maou who was focusing so hard completely missed what Urushihara said but instead seemed to feel something chilling about the corpse at this moment. Unsure on how or why, but something about the lifeless vessel was refusing to loosen its hold on Maou's interest.

It was giving of an eerie aura, no not because it's a lifeless corpse, but instead as if it was calling for something. Unsure on whether if he was the only one who felt this way he decided to ask his roommates. However before he did that, he decided to watch the corpse a little bit longer while he chose his words.

While examining every feature of the vessel he almost yelled when he thought he saw something that could not be possible. He just saw the pinky and ring fingers on the left hand twitch a little as if the corpse was regaining consciousness.

'No that's impossible it doesn't even have a heart. Plus it was motionless for the past hour why would it decide now is a good time to move.' thought Maou 'Moving without body parts that is only something Malacoda could do. Who really is this individual and who does it work for'

While trying to assess the situation a gut wrenching thought hit him right in the head and made all of his previous problems begin to seem to be miniscule.

'Oh my God, what if it actually moved and starts walking around when Emilia enters. She would definitely think the three of us were experimented necromancy on humans here in Japan. This would be there end.'

All the Demon king could think of now is how to hide this corpse and how to explain the situation.

'DAMN IT' he cursed himself inwardly. If only he decided to hide early on then this situation would never happen.

Trying to organize his thoughts on what to say or even do at this point he saw the same hand twitch once again.

'Should I tell Ashiya and Lucifer about this? No it would only freak them out more, plus what would they think? Their leader is beginning to hallucinate from the fear of being caught by the hero! Damn that Emilia, if only she could stay out of my life.'

Even while contemplating his legs were violently shaking, not because of Emilia finding out but because this _lifeless_ body supposedly moved not just once but twice, confirming that he isn't imagining the impossible.

In the background he could hear Ashiya and Lucifer talking about God knows what. Probably on how to deal with their the hero and head inquisitor when they begin their relentless questioning,

The eerie sensation was only getting worse by the minute and Maou was about to collapse from this overwhelming tension. It was to much for him, all of this happening in one day would cause any being to cripple from exhaustion.

A sudden draft from the window made its way to Maou and froze him to the bone as it cooled the sweat beads on his body. It wasn't the draft that was freezing his body in place; but the sensation that something was watching him with enormous, eternal eyes.

Eyes that felt like it was piercing every cell in his body looking for something within him; his soul maybe? Eyes that no matter where you run, no matter how dark it is, even at the depths of the murkiest ocean... it will find you and pull you to its call.

As for what happened next completely shattered Maou's already feeble attempt to regain his composure.

 **Wowie that was rather long, at least I hope so =P. If you're wondering, there will be more dialogue next time and more Emi as well. Once again I hope this cliffhanger was worded well and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Please rate, review, comment even if it's something along the lines of "NO THIS SUCKS" or "MILORD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR GRAMMAR" it will be greatly appreciated!**

 **(Honestly I don't think my grammar is that bad but who knows, maybe I'm just rolling in my own ignorance)**

 **-I Iz No one**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Hello there! Chapter 3 is finally here! I don't want to say that I got really busy the past few month however that was the case with it being interview season for graduate school. Having said that I hope you enjoy and please comment and review!**

 **I Iz No one**

Eyes that felt like it was piercing every cell in his body, looking for something within him; his soul maybe? Eyes that no matter where you run, no matter how dark it is, even at the depths of the murkiest ocean... it will find you and pull you to its call.

As for what happened next completely shattered Maou's already feeble attempt to regain his composure.

The supposed lifeless body was now moving in an exorcism fashion. It was being pulled upwards like a string attached to the belly being tugged. The arms were resting on the floor being held in place due to gravity. The head was tilted backwards hiding any facial impression from Maou.

Maou's legs buckled and he felt on his rear using his arms to support him. He couldn't muster any words or even make a sound. This day was too much for him, he just wished everything would go away. For the first time he wished he was born human, a human on earth and not on Ente Isla.

What was happening was all that was going through his mind, his subconscious which has been stripped of almost all the energy.

 _Was it being siphoned away? Maybe it was a real demon of this world like in that scary movie with the girl. Hope it doesn't vomit on the floor…_

After a while he was able to move his lips and only uttered "Ashiya and Lucifer go outside and make sure Emi and Suzuno don't come in here. At all costs they _can not_ enter this room until we figured this out."

His command was met with silence not even with Lucifer groaning at the thought of doing work.

"Ashiya… are you there?" cried out Maou making sure he doesn't break eye contact with the exorcism.

Having once again no response to his command Maou was starting to get extremely worried. All sense of fear was replaced with distress. Not wanting to let the anxiety get to his head and make him do anything irrational, he decided it was best to try and talk to the vessel.

"Hello?"

Waiting for around twenty seconds he thought it would be wise to call out for Ashiya once again.

"ASHIYA! LUCIFER! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" bellowed Maou

Once again no response, honestly at this point he pretty much expected the same.

 _Maybe they went outside to make sure the other party won't come inside._

Even as he tried justifying their lack of presence he couldn't shake the thought that he was alone in an alternate dimension. His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it will jump right out of this chest onto the floor and run as far away from the scene as possible.

Interestingly the body was still arched in that position and wasn't making a single noise. It was as if it was waiting for something to occur, of course this was unknown to Maou. Unsure of what demonic sorcery was in front of him he decided to try conversing in demonic tongue.

" **I am Demon King Satan. I command you to reveal yourself completely and expose your plan. Have you been sent by Demon Minister Camio?"**

With no response he decided to try every Ente Isla language he could remember. His efforts yield no results. The vessel remained motionless.

Maou, having being overcome with apprehension turned around to scan the room. Oh how he wished he thought before he acted, then again nothing could have prepared him for what was in front of him. He was met with his apartment slowly getting devoured with darkness. He turned around so fast that that he heard his neck crack, but the vessel was motionless like before.

His mental cap that was stopping his anxiety to rise any higher blew out; like a pressure cooker reaching its limit, all of his emotions flooding his brain, the adrenaline pumping in his system. He was screaming and running, hitting on the walls which haven't been taken over by darkness but without any results. Wearing out all of his strength through his useless fists he slumped onto the ground staring hopelessly at the vessel.

' _The vessel'_ he thought as rage was building inside of him. 'The damn thing is the reason I'm in this situation. I don't care what I have to do to it to make it talk'

He shot straight up and ran full speed to the vessel; at least he tried to run… he found his legs refusing to move.

Desperately trying to force his limbs to move Maou didn't even notice that his environment changed. Specifically, his unconscious scene partner was now standing upright. Silent as before; but conscious nonetheless.

'Damn it why won't they move! It doesn't feel like someone has put a binding spell on me. I don't have any magic left in me to cast any spells.' thought Maou yanked on his thigh,

While preparing himself for another push Maou immediately stopped and froze in place his hands firmly clutching his calf. His spine tingled violently as he felt a pair of eyes rest upon him once again. The same eyes he felt earlier but this time much more pronounced as if they were right in front of him.

It chilled him to the bone; unable to move, not like he could even if he tried. However, something about this feeling was familiar, not because this is second time he felt like this in one day but because somehow it reminded him of his past. Not when ruled over the demon nation and enslaved more than half of Ente Isla, but rather when he was a child. When he was a lowly goblin child, son of two humble demons whose occupation lied within agriculture. Back then everyone was afraid of being slaughtered by the Knights of the Holy Church, and that was the same for his village.

Unfortunately doomsday reached his village, it was a bloodstained twilight. No one was allowed to survive, they were executed on spot. He still remembers every detail of his father while tried fighting 5 soldiers in an attempt to let his mother escape with him in her arms. He never knew how he died but he knew it wasn't merciful but brutal. He did know how his mother died, at the hands of the same knights who tore down his father, but there were four, the fifth was probably wounded by his father. Three spears impaled his torso as she dropped her only child onto the floor and yelled _RUN_ as loud as she could.

The fourth spear impaled her in the mouth as she yelled, followed by all four soldiers cackling at the "job well done".

He ran and he hid like any child would. He hid for days never leaving his hiding spot for any reason, even when he needed to release himself. After a week of hiding from anyone the effects of dehydration, hunger and fatigue finally were taking its toll. The demon child started to hallucinate and began drifting in and out of consciousness. As more days passed he found himself unable to move, not that he wanted to, he had to make sure no one could neither see nor hear him in case the knights were still raiding his village.

Lack of feeling in his limbs was not the only thing that worried the child. He felt something completely different as if someone was watching him, but from where? Whenever he felt his eyelids begin to feel heavy the presence of those eyes only got more prominent, but never has those eyes done anything but watch.

Looking back at that time Maou finally realized two things. The first was that the sensation he felt back then was identical to what he is feeling right now, and he could finally pinpoint what those eyes belonged to.

Maou bent his head upwards and looked directly into the face of the being that wore those eyes.

"The eyes of death" muttered Maou incredulously.

The man just stood there looking at Maou. You couldn't even hear him breathing nor could you see him blink.

Beginning to doubt whether the conclusion he arrived at was wrong he began to look around awkwardly hoping for something to justify his claim.

"You are death aren't you" he asked again.

"Yes. I am what you attribute to the bringer of death." returned the man with no hint of any accent.

Maou nodded in response and opened his mouth to ask something before being cut off by Death.

"This is not my true form. I was commanded to meet you like this." said Death who peculiarly decided to blink his eyes.

Maou who shut his mouth out of awe and embarrassment thought it would be proper to kneel or sit down rather than stand alongside with the divine spirit. 'Oh wait. I can't move, oh well atleast I thought about being respectful.'

"So... um…. where exactly are we?" inquired Maou who unintentionally started to feel belittled.

"I was told to create a time barrier. In simpler words, time has stopped for everyone including you. However, I let you and only you remain aware of your surroundings, for the time being." responded Death who smirked while delivering his pun.

Maou, who clearly had no sense of humor at this time *no pun intended* began looking around trying to visualize what Death was explaining. After realizing Death wasn't going to attack or restrain him he decided to try and get some questions answered.

"Where you the one who attacked me when I was walking home." hoping he was neither blunt nor abrupt he looked patiently at death.

Death's smirk disappeared from his face and looked directly at Maou's eyes and responded "Yes I attacked you after you awoke from your slumber. I was told to attack you like a mortal being and ensure the outcome would be a loss on my side so that we may talk face to face. However, I didn't realize the murderous intent when you struck me with your fist."

Satisfied with the answer Maou pressed harder hoping not to push his luck "Who do you work under, and which demon faction do you represent. I know you are a demon because your barrier was made from demonic energy."

This time Death sat down and motioned for Maou to sit next to him. It seemed like he was being invited to listen to a story. He tried moving his limbs and to his surprise he could move them! He quickly sat down hoping for some more answers.

"Do you believe in angels?"

Caught off guard with the question Maou didn't know how to respond. He did meet Gabriel, he was a jock douche combo pack…. Then there was Sariel, he was an open pervert….I can't forget about Lucifer, damn he is useless, Emilia is a half angel so I guess that counts, brutish pretty much sums her in one words.

"I did meet a couple, although none of them really symbolized the textual definition of angels. You must know Gabriel, did he send you?" replied Maou

"The Gabriel you know is not the same Gabriel I know. The Gabriel I know is a lot more modest and gentle with man and most importantly properly follows orders and never fails." replied Death

"What do you mean they aren't the same? You're saying the Gabriel from Ente Isla isn't an angel at all? Wait are you from Ente Isla."

"One question at a time mortal. Do you think I am an angel?"

"No since you can use demonic magic."

After his response Death stood up and walked some distance from Maou before turning around. He extended his arms outwards and rose them above his head as if trying to look like the letter "Y". Then he summoned a red circle with ancient writing inscribed in the center. The circle disappeared and a dark cloud was now present on his palm.

Maou who knew what he was doing felt reassured as he was talking to his own kind. Death was creating demonic magic and was able to contain it within his hand. Sensing Maou was relaxing his muscles more Death shot forward at Maou and jammed his hand into Maou's chest. The familiar sensation of energy surging through his veins and flowing to every cell in his body rekindled his thirst for power and only made him want more. He had enough to morph his body back into its original form, not that he wanted to anyways.

Death finally withdrew and once again walked away from Maou and turned around just like before. He raised his arms again but this time he summoned something different, he summoned a light green circle with ancient writing inscribed in the center. Fear crept its way back into Maou's head as he was able to once again understand what Death was summoning. His fight or flight response triggered, it was flight that his body chose but he found his limb frozen once again.

The green circle disappeared and was replaced with a cloud of white light. Maou braced for impact which followed suite and he was struck with celestial force. The poisoning feeling was also familiar; it wasn't the first time he was hit by it. All the power he gained got drained and he was left curled on the floor in fetal position. Death withdrew and began once again walking back away from Maou.

For the final time he raised his arms and in each palm there were two miniature clouds of demonic and celestial energy circling each other. When they collided sparks flew out and then they began circling each other again. Death was able to wield both of them at the same time.

It made sense. Death said earlier that he had to lose their scuffle earlier so of course the barrier would be made of demonic energy; it was the only way Maou could fight back.

"I didn't mean to harm you just now, sometimes actions speak louder and clearer than words." spoke Death in an apologetic tone and seated himself next to Maou. He also poured some demonic energy back into Maou to help him sit up, which served its purpose; the severely weakened Demon king was now on his knees and panting violently.

After calming his breathing rate Maou finally spoke "So you're not like Gabriel and his goons. You're the real deal a real angel but then what about Gabriel? What is he?"

"It is of little importance to comprehend his existence, but since you seem so keen on Gabriel, I was told that I could shed some light on the issue"

"Who told you? Is there anyone else watching us? And why do you keep saying _I was told to_ or _I was commanded_?" inquired Maou who recalled Death saying only he was able to remain conscious during the time stop.

"The one who sent me, the one who is watching, and the one who commands me is all the same. It's God." replied Death nonchalantly

"Alright you have been sent by God but what does Gabriel have to do with this." Maou felt irked about the subject of God after all he was the demon king.

"Angels are created to only obey God and nothing else, for that is our sole reason of existence. An angel that doesn't obey God is not an angel, and angel that has free will is not an angel. Regarding Gabriel, he isn't a true angel; he believes he is because he wields powerful celestial force. The heaven he talks about is an abode created by God to appease his kind for they are not unjust beings. He came here searching for the yesod fragment because without it the heaven they live in will shatter."

"So Gabriel has free will because he was searching for the yesod fragment on his own accord, Sariel had free will because he is able to stay in Japan and swoo Ms. Kisaki" interjected Maou as the pieces in his head all aligned into a single coherent picture.

"But that leaves one thing, why are you here" inquired Maou hitting the most important issue "It doesn't look like you are here to make me deliver my soul to you."

"I will get to that in a moment but first let me ask you something else, Maou do you believe in the Devil?"

Deja vu. This entire conversation has been a series of Deja vu from the sensation of being watched, to being dumbfounded by random theological questions.

"I… I mean… I am the Demon king" stuttered Maou without and confidence. If he truly was the devil he would have surely given a more boisterous response, but with the pondering he had been doing ever since he came to Japan, and the how contributed to society as a meaningful individual kept making him doubt whether he truly was the devil everyone feared.

"You doubt yourself child." questioned Death with a solemn expression. "I am not here to take your life Maou. I came to discuss" Death shifted his position as he thought carefully for the right words to use.

"I came to discuss _matter_ with you, but before we continue we must clear whatever is plaguing your subconscious and leave your mind in a pristine condition."

"So you came to enter my mind summon your scythe cut some wires, cast a spell here and there, and clear the inner plumbing of my mind? Retorted Maou who smirked during the entire response.

"No. I'm here to help you find yourself in the world; you must find your goals and how to achieve them." replied Death coldly giving no time for playful behavior. "We will get straight to the point, tell me Maou do you believe you are the Demon King".

"Yes I am the Demon King and I rule the demon race and promise to lead them to a better tomorrow." answered Maou confidently and curtly.

"How will you do that? Your kind isn't the only one inhabiting your world. In fact the other party believe you are the devil himself and your people are creatures that come from hell." replied Death bluntly

The same question that has been plaguing Maou's mind for the past weeks has once again decided to knock on his brain. He couldn't find a simple solution, one where the demons and humans could live happily ever after. Every plan he worked out ended up resulting on which creature will control the other, or which creature will need to submit for peace. That wouldn't be peace, it would be forced subjugation that would turn to slavery faster than one could imagine. Not even that would last long before the lesser species would revolt against their "masters" and create a new war.

Maou was snapped back to reality as Death cleared his throat obnoxiously and started drumming his bony fingers on the black floor of what Maou still assumes to be his apartment. It seems he was waiting for Maou to reply with either a foolhardy plan or simple "I don't know", neither of which happened instead Maou took a gamble and posed a question to Death.

"What do you think I should do?" inquired Maou "I mean you said it yourself I'm the devil and to humans we are hells spawn" it surprised him how calmly and clearly he said that as if he believed what he just said.

"Oh but you don't believe that do you Maou!" replied Death his eyes wide with astonishment

"Do you think your kind is responsible for the sins that humans commit, that because of you humans are tempted to do evil? Is it written in your legends that the first demon king persuaded Adam and Eve to eat the forbidden apple? All of this is FALSE!" yelled Death who was livid with rage.

"No you aren't devils! You go by the term demons because that is what the _church_ refers to you as. And being the sheep you are you followed them! Tell me Maou aren't you suppose to fight them in every way? Instead you are adopting their terminology and allowing that to cloud your judgement. I am told of what goes on in your head the plans you tried to concoct all of them leading you to nowhere." Death was hysterical at this point he seemed to hate the church as much as Maou did and wanted to see its downfall.

"I will tell you what to do. Return to Ente Isla and take down the corrupt. Rid the notion of your kind being demons show them the real evil lies in the church. UNITE MANKIND AND YOUR KIND AGAINST YOUR COMMON ENEMY THE CHURCH." Roared Death as if he was giving the final commands to an army before they went to war. But he did, he made Maou's mind clear as the ruler of demonkind he realized he must return to his people and fight again.

But for now, he needs to find a way out of this black box. Maybe a free meal at MgRonald's will help Death calm down,

 **There you have it a chapter with heavy dialogue and hopefully a good ending (it sounded pretty good to me). I promise I will bring other characters into the story and maybe speed up the pace but I do have a lot planned out for this story. Please comment and review.**

 **Until next time**

 **-I Iz No one**


End file.
